A dream about Justice
by Tigertail94
Summary: AU Kim lives in a world where she has to train to be a dragon salyer, when an ancestor of her past is against it. Will a certain outsider and a leather bracelet help her?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS PART FIRST OR YOU'RE GONNA HATE THE STORY!**

**This AU story is based on a dream I had. I had the dream the night after I saw "How to train your dragon" for the first time. I wrote it as a regular story with made up characters first and handed it in to my Swedish teacher as an essay. Now after being in love the the show Kickin' it for a while, I decided to translate the story to English and switch the characters to the Kickin' it characters.**

**The world is modern fantasy. Dragons exist but so do buses, phones, cars and vending machines.**

**Kim: Is the main character. She lives alone with her mom in a house. When she was little, her grandma gave her a brown leather bracelet with a dragon eye in the middle (I thought about the dragon's eye necklace Kim had in Kung Fu cop) and said that she has a special power when ever she wears it.**

**Jack: He is the Dragon boy who is half dragon and half human. He has the body of a human, but has the wings, the eyes and the instincts of a dragon. And he has a line of spikes on his left side. He can make his wings appear and disappear when ever he wants. If he gets hurt, the wounds or injuries heals up in a couple of minutes.**

**Jerry, Eddie and Milton: Are background characters who only appears once in the story.**

**OC Helen: Is a teacher Kim has on her first day. She is kind of strict and gets terrified when Kim shows off her bracelet in front her.**

**Sensei Ty: Is another teacher Kim has who shows the Dragon boy to her and her class for the first time.**

**OC Oscar: Is Kim's father. He is a scientist who works at one of the city's labs. Kim has never met her father before until she starts in her new school. Jack on the other hand, have known him his entire life.**

_Ch.1_

_There is an old legend about the holy dragon trainer. With the power from a small leather bracelet she could control dragons. She always created peace between these winged creatures._

_But she died by a mysterious illness that had no cure. She wanted her gift to be inherited so she gave her bracelet to her grand daughter. These were the last words to her;_

_'Dear grand-child. Somewhere in our bloodline there will be a young girl who shall inherit my gift as the dragon trainer. Your mission is to find this dragon trainer and if you haven't made it in time to your deathbed, ask your child or grand-child to continue your journey. I promise, you will recognize who it is. I love you with all my heart.'_

My name is Kim. I live in a world where dragons are our biggest pest. Everyone in my neighborhood is trying to do anything to kill a dragon. Some scientist have spared a dragon or two for research and tried to experiment with it's DNA and human DNA. There have been many failures but there was one experiment who survived and there are rumors that it has powers which could destroy the human raise. That experiment is now a training object in the school I'm applying to. There, you train into a real dragon slayer.

"Kim!" my mom shouted from the kitchen. "Hurry up a little! You don't want to be late on your first day of school!"

"I'm on my way!" I shouted back.

My bag was packed with everything I needed for a school start. Just when I was on my way to the door, I saw a bracelet laying on my desk. It was that really old leather bracelet my grandma gave to me before she died. I remember clearly the last words she said when she gave it to me.

_Dear grand-child. You have a special gift that will change the world. This bracelet will help you. Wear it as often you can._

I put on the old dark brown leather bracelet with the dark green dragon eye in the middle. It seems to be really old but it meant so much to me. It could lead me to a good school start.

I went down to the kitchen where mom had served breakfast. She noticed I was wearing the bracelet.

"I see you have the bracelet on," she said.

"I'm wearing it so I could get a good start in school," I said.

"It will go well, I promise."

"I know."

"But hurry up. Your bus will leave soon."

I ate quickly a sand-witch and went to the bus stop where the bus stood and waited.

"Good morning!" the bus driver said with a big smile.

"Good morning," I replied.

I sat in a seat alone in the back of the bus and just looked out of the window. I was thinking about how the first day of school would be. How will the classmates be like? Will I know anyone? But the last thing I though about was the dragon slayer training it self. Why do we kill all the dragons? What is the reason we have to get rid of them?

Then we arrived. All the new people were all together in a corner of the school yard.

"Hi and welcome to the DS-school," a happy and excited guide said. "Under the six years you are here, you shall be trained into a full ended dragon slayer. I will be your guide and I will show you around the school up until you first lesson that starts 9 o'clock."

In the tour, the guide showed us all the training rooms, where you have theory and last, the cafeteria.

"Now you know where most of the things are and if you get lost, ask me or another teacher in the school."

The guide walked away. We've gotten a schedule and a lunch coupon for the vending machine where we pick our food. I looked at the schedule and saw that I was going to be in classroom K120. So I just had to look for the K-corridor and then 120. The bell rang and our teacher, who looked like a woman around the forties, came.

The hall we were in looked like any ordinary gymnasium. But it was one of the training halls.

"Good day students!" she said with a pretty strict voice. "My name is Helen Anderson. Today you will be fighting against your first dragon!"

Everybody got shocked and started to hussle and mumble words like "Shouldn't we train first?" or "Has she gone totally nuts?"

"You will get your equipment and then you are going to face your first dragon. Everyone will try to defeat it and bonus for the one who knows what kind it is. As a start, you will take off everything that can be in the way. For example, big earrings, necklaces, watches, chains and especially bracelets."

I looked down at my bracelet and got a little disappointed at the teachers rules. I took it of and putted it my pocket so no one could touch it.

"Hey you! Blondie girl!" the teacher said and walked towards me. "Your bracelet, if I may."

Her gaze were intimidating. I picked up the bracelet and to my surprise, she got scared of it. She backed away when I had it in front of her face.

"Never mind," she said and walked away to collect others valuables.

Once again, I put my bracelet in my pocket.

The teacher, later, gave us the equipment. Sword, knife, shield and lots of other stuff.

"Okay," Helen said after giving us the equipment. "The dragon I will release now is pretty easy to take down. We have it for all the beginners. Meet your first dragon."

Helen pulled a lever and the floor opened up. Up from the floor climbed a gigantic, red dragon with a pointy nose. The dragons first attack was a fireball towards one of the walls. I had to hide behind a wall to not get hit. One and another brave student was on it and was fighting like your life depended on it, which it actually did.

A swing with one front claw and my wall broke. A dragon for beginners, yeah right.

I had to throw my sword, I held, and I hit it, almost. It got a five inch long scratch. But it wasn't so deep. I pulled out my knife and tried to defend myself. Other students laughed at me as if I was some kind of a joke. The dragon shot another fireball against me and it hit my leg. But I couldn't feel any pain from the flames. I got up on my legs and the flames stopped. I ran towards the dragon and put the knife on the wing root. But the dragon just threw me of and I flew away and landed with a hard bump on the floor and the dragon went back to his hole under ground.

"Nice work, idiot!" someone said behind me. I believe his name was Milton. "How are we supposed to fight down the dragon now?"

Everyone yelled and complained on me but I didn't had the energy to listen because I was in too much pain to hear them.

"The dragon has retreated because it got tired," Helen said. "But that was the first time it has ever happened. What in the world did you do?"

"I don't know!" I said against everyone. "I tried to attack it but for some weird reason, it got scared."

"Well, lesson's over. Dismissed."

"What about me? I'm injured for crying out loud!"

"Trust me. You're not."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You got shot on the leg. Make sure nothing is destroyed."

My bracelet! I panicked and searched my pocket after it. It was fine. No burn marks on it. I put it on me. It felt finally better. I got up and felt that I was okay. Nothing was injured after all.

Next period we were apparently having theory because it wasn't a training hall we were in.

"Hello!" the teacher said that were going to have us.

This was a man in his fifties.

"My name is Ty and I am going to show you a dragon who is a one of a kind. It was an experiment who was the only one that survived."

Again, everyone in the class started to mumble. One student raised his hand. His name was Eddie. Ty gave him a sign.

"Is it the experiment that has both human and dragon DNA?"

"You guessed it!"

Ty opened a door and out came a boy with dark brown, half long hair. He had a pair of dark, strong wings. He didn't wear anything except for a pair of black jeans. His eyes were light brown but I could barely see them because they were covered by his hair. He had some weird spikes on his left side.

"Come further!" Ty ordered and pulled a chain the boy had handcuffed around his hands. He stumbled forward and fell. All the students got frightened. He was not just handcuffed. But also on the neck and the feet.

"Students," Ty said. "This is the famous man dragon. It has the body of a human. But thinks like a dragon. So don't judge a book by it's cover."

Ty took of his neck ring and the shackles.

"Try to slice of a body part from it. But be careful with his saw side."

"What is a saw side?" one student asked.

They boy pulled his spikes against one of the tables that got a big scratch.

"A side I can saw with," the boy said.

His voice was soft. Ty hit him with the point stick. Apparently because he talked. Ty took of the handcuffs for last on the boy.

"Your turn," he said to us.

One brave guy attacked him but the boy just pushed him away with his wing. The guy landed hard on a table. Then the rest of the class started to attack him. It got too much for the boy and he fell down on the floor while everyone stabbed him with their knifes, except for me. I just got scared over what I saw. The blood everywhere. It was fifteen against one. When some of them got tired of stabbing, the boy managed to get out of the grip. He jumped on a table with his wings spread wide.

He looked at me and climbed over the tables. I pulled out my knife and held it in front of me.

"Are you scared?" he asked me.

Another hit on the boys back from Ty. He fell to the ground. The rest of the class tried to attack but the boy just pushed them away with the wings.

He looked at me. His hand was on one of the chairs. As fast as I could, I pressed my knife into his wrist. The blood ran more the deeper I got. But I couldn't continue.

"What is it Blondie?" he said. "Just do it."

I tried with all my power but it was like my conscience was against it. I couldn't hold the grip and pulled out the knife from his wrist.

The boy laughed at me. It felt so degrading. I fingered on my bracelet. I'm not going to let my first day of school become the worst day of my life. I made a final stab on his side. Not the one with the spikes. His laugh stopped. He looked at the knife I had placed in him. Then I pulled it out. The boy was still on his feet, despite his stab wounds all over him. Then the teacher put on the neck ring on him. The boy tried to struggle against it but he stopped after he got his shackles on. Ty put on the hand cuffs for last and ordered the boy to go back to the door he came from.

The school bell rang and it was time for lunch.

All the students have gotten their own lunch coupon you were supposed to use in a vending machine. Everyone stood in line to one of the many vending machines that were around the cafeteria.

It as my turn and I chose a ham and cheese sand-witch. Then I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

Now you just have to find a place to sit. Then suddenly I saw someone familiar. In the line to another vending machine stood a boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes of a dragon. It's the dragon boy from the class! He was without knife wounds and without wings! I had to run towards him! I arrived just when he pulled out a meat sand-witch.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said to him.

He turned around and got chocked. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

"How in the world did you know it was me?" the boy said when we came out. "I'm supposed to blend in with the others!"

"How? It didn't work for me."

"How did you figure it out then?"

"I don't know. I just could see it was you."

"You can't just see if it's me!"

He got mad and was about to hit me. I pulled up my arms for protection and to my surprise, he stopped. He had his eyes on my bracelet. I moved my arm I had it on and his sight followed it.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"What? The bracelet?"

"Yes. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my grandmother before she died. It has been in my family for generations and apparently shall someone with a special gift change the world with it."

"What if it's you?"

"What?"

"That bracelet is made out of a special leather that is extremely rare. It has a special power that dragons are reluctant to."

"My bracelet?"

The boy took my arm my bracelet was on. He smelled it and enjoyed what he felt.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you in class," he said.

"Why?"

"Now I understand why you were so weak."

"I don't."

"Come with me."

He grabbed my arm once again and took me to the library. He picked out a book about old legends. He looked up the chapter about dragons.

"Read this part."

He pointed at a column.

_The legend about the holy dragon trainer. With the power from a small leather bracelet she could control dragons. She always created peace between these winged creatures._

_When she turned one hundred she got a mysterious illness that had no cure. She knew she was going to leave the world but she wanted her gift to be inherited. On her death bed she gave her bracelet to her grand daughter. These were the last words to her;_

_Dear grand-child. Somewhere in our bloodline there will be a young girl who shall inherit my gift as the holy dragon trainer. Your mission is to find this dragon trainer and if you haven't made it in time to your deathbed, ask your child or grand-child to continue your journey. I promise, you will recognize who it is. I love you with all my heart._

_After her death, the peace she had created, got destroyed by a dark creature. This creature wanted to enslave every dragon in the land. She managed to persuade the land that dragons were dangerous and only wanted their children. The people beli__ev__ed her and every body__'__s __vision of dr__a__gons change__d__ completely. From holy sy__m__bolic animals to murderers. But still __yet it is hoped that the holy dragon trainer __will__ break this dark circle and __bring back the light__._

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked when I had finished.

"I don't know if it's true," the boy said. "But I think that bracelet, is the holy dragon trainers bracelet."

"Please! It's an ancient legend. It's probably not even true."

"Okay. Believe as you wish. But I believe that the dragon trainer is out there somewhere."

Lunch was over and next period were real theory. We read and had briefings about different kinds of dragons. At the end, the teacher took us to a special room where they had a Night Fury caged.

"I'm going to make this clear," the teacher said with a serious voice. "Stay way from this dragon. Only last graders are allowed to take on this."

"I'm not afraid," a tough guy named Jerry said."

He walked with quick steps. The Night Fury didn't seem to like his tough act and shot a fireball against him. He was able to duck from it and even the rest of the class. The teacher tried to get it under control but that only made it even more irritated. The teacher got hit in the stomach by the Night Fury's front claw so he wasn't able to breathe. I ran up to him and and made sure he was okay. But he wasn't. The dragon was just as irritated by me. I remembered then what the dragon boy said to me. I glanced quickly at my bracelet and then held it up.

"CALM DOWN!" I screamed to the night fury. "No one wants to hurt you!"

The nigh fury calmed down and had its eyes on the bracelet.

"Lie down and rest. This has been too much for you."

It did what I said. Then I closed the walls. When I turned around I saw everyone look like bird houses.

The bell rang and everyone walked out..

In the hall I met the dragon boy. I pulled him to a corner.

"You were right!" I said. "The bracelet cause the dragons to listen to me!"

"What did I say," he said. "It could be useful to other classes."

"Just so I need to know. What's you're name?"

"Jack. You?"

"Kim."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Like I said. I got famous because I could tame dragons.

The days went on and wherever I went I got greetings from classmates and teachers got chocked by how I controlled the beasts. But I can't call them beasts because I see them more than just monsters with sharp claws who can puke fire.

Jack and I started to socialize with each other. He always said he was forbidden by the scientist to see me but neither him or I cared about it. He always said it was a good beginning for a normal life as human.

Then that day, I thought never would happen, came. It was Friday after a theory lesson. I had just put my stuff in my locker. Jack came up to me as usual.

"Can I visit your home?" he asked.

I couldn't get anything out but a "what?"

"I said, can I visit your home?" he repeated once again.

"Sure! Of course you can! But won't the scientists be a little mad at you?"

"They don't need to find out."

His smile made me smile too. It felt good that he was going to stay at my place for a while.

We came home and I introduced Jack to my mom and she was very nice to him. Then we walked up to my room and Jack got kind of excited because he has never seen a "normal room" before.

"So this is how normal rooms look like?" Jack said.

"It depends on the person," I said while I took out my homework. "Some have their room in different colors or furnished in different ways."

Without noticing, Jack had thrown himself into my bed. I could see on his face that he liked it.

"Has everyone soft beds like this?" he said.

"Yes," I sad. "Get up. We've got homework to do."

"Just a few more minutes."

I couldn't hold my laughter. That's what I always used to say to my mom when I was little.

She would wake me up but I was too tired to get up.

"No. You are getting up now," I said.

"I don't want to"

"Seriously, Jack, stop it."

"With what?"

"Behave as if you were seven."

"If you are going to be so boring, I guess you have to join me."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me so I landed hard on my side next to him. I couldn't crawl out of his grip because was hugging me so hard.

"Was this really necessary?" I said to him.

"For me it is," he said and took my arm where I had my bracelet on.

Right! The bracelet! I could get him up with the bracelet! I let him smell it for a while and then I moved the arm to my other side. That would make him move. To my surprise he didn't move out of the bed. He just moved closer to me and tried to get a grip of my hand. At the end he landed on top of me. It felt really awkward. Our eyes met. I think we were in that position in a minute or two. Then I broke the gaze by looking at my bracelet. I moved the arm closer to us and Jack laid himself next to me and smelled the bracelet. He looked like a dragon baby who are enjoying the smell of its mother. I guess we could lay like this for a while.

Apparently we fell asleep cause when I opened my eyes, the time was around seven PM. Then I felt something hurt on my side. I looked down and saw I was bleeding. Jack woke up and when he saw the blood from my side, he freaked out.

"NO!" he burst out. "It must have been my saw side! I am SO sorry!"

"It's nothing to say sorry about." I said. "It was just an accident."

"But it was my fault that it happened."

"It's nobody's fault when it's an accident."

"At least let me make it up to you."

"I have a first-aid kit in my bathroom. I'll go get it."

I walked towards the bathroom but I felt too dizzy that I almost collapsed. Luckily Jack was there to catch me before I fell to the floor.

"You're losing too much blood. I'll get it." He said and carried me to my bed.

"It's in the drawer on the lowest shelf."

He went to the bathroom and came back with the first-aid kit.

"I know how this works," Jack said and picked out bandage and everything that was needed.

After five minutes, he was done.

"Thanks Jack." I said.

"It was the least I could do." he said. "And once again. I am so sorry about it."

"And once again. You don't have to apologize anymore."

"_Jack. There you are. Where have you been?"_

"_I was with a friend."_

"_Since when did you get any friends?"_

"_Since the first day she came."_

"_She? It is a girl?"_

"_..."_

"_You know the real reason why you walk among the other students in the halls."_

"_Yes..."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_So they can learn to... learn to..."_

"_...to attack something mysterious as soon as they get the feeling. You are a training tool. Not a human."_

"_But I want to be one. That's why I started to be with her from the beginning."_

"_But that's not the point! I thought you understood why you are dangerous for the human being. One wrong move and you could kill someone. I mean, just look at your spikes. You can rip up flesh wounds with them._

"_Can't you take them off?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Can't you get rid of my life threatening spikes if they are so dangerous for the human raise?"_

"_Not a chance that I touch them! Not a chance that even touch you!"_

"_I promise I won't fight back."_

"_Have you completely lost your mind? Who the hell made you act like this?"_

"_...The dragon trainer."_

"_Who?"_

"_The dragon trainer, who are going to take down the wall of hate between dragons and humans. The dragon trainer who are going to recreate the peace the first dragon trainer had created but later got broken by a dark creature who made every human think like her. The dragon trainer who I met."_

"_What dragon trainer?"_

"_You are her father. Shouldn't you know?"_

"_How did you know I had a daughter?"_

"_It was her I met. Kim Crawford. Daughter to Oscar Crawford. The new dragon trainer is what she is."_

On Monday morning I felt extremely happy. I felt how it fluttered in my stomach as if there were millions of butterflies who just wanted to fly out. Could it be because of what happened last Friday when Jack was here? Apparently I was so happy that I forgot to take of my bracelet before I went to bed. My side still hurt a little where Jack had accidentally hit me with his spikes. But it only hurt when I pressed the wound.

I was ready to get to school. When I was there I met Jack as usual in the hall.

"Hi Jack," I said while he walked towards me. He didn't answer with a 'hi' though, but with a hug. The hug lasted for a while and meanwhile I noticed something weird. I couldn't feel any spikes on his side.

"Jack," I said. "Where are your spikes?"

"I got rid of them." he said.

"Are you saying that you had surgery to remove the spikes?"

"You can say that."

I hugged him harder. This was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Sorry if I interrupt," I heard someone say.

I released my grip around Jack and turned around. There stood a man with short black hair lab-robe.

"Are you Kim Crawford?" the man asked.

"Yes I am."

The man was quiet for a moment.

"The principal wants to have a word with you," he said at last.

"Okay."

I turned my sight to Jack.

"You'll be waiting for me, right?"

"Of course I will." Jack said while he rubbed my hand with his thumb. I didn't want to leave him but order was order. I had to go. I let go of his hand and followed the man.

We turned into very strange halls. Corridors that I've never been in. Then the man stopped by a white door, which he opened. The room inside was dark. All that I saw was a little chair.

"Have a seat," I heard the man say.

I sat down in the chair. Suddenly, the ceiling lamp got turned on and in front of me was a desk.

From another door, a man came out who was a bit gray haired. My guess, he was the principal.

"Kim Crawford," the principal said. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No," I answered. "How should I know why I'm here?"

"You are here because you've broken the most important rule in the school _Do not become friends with dragons._"

"And where in the rule book did that rule stood?"

"Chapter three, paragraph thirteen, column four. Loud and clear."

"Really? Well, just to let you know. I do not read books that are lying."

"Are you saying that the rule book is a lie?"

"At least everything that says dragons are dangerous. The only reason why it says so is because people like you is treating them like tools."

The principal was quiet for a moment.

"You know that you can be expelled because of this behavior you have against me."

"I don't care. Nothing can stop me from being here."

I don't know what got into me. Here I sit and argues with the most power full person in school. But I wasn't afraid. I felt like I did something good.

"You are warned young lady. If I see you with that monster one more time, I guarantee you will be expelled."

There he broke my final line. Like hell someone calls my Jack a monster.

"Nothing can stop me from being with Jack."

"That's it! Out! Oscar! Show her the way out!"

"Yes, sir." the black haired man said.

I followed him through all the weird corridors again until we finally got to the cafeteria

"One more thing before you go." the man said. "What you said to the principal. It was brave of you."

"Thanks," I said. I got a quick feeling that I might have met this man before.

The man walked away and Jack had showed up behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

"What happened?"

"A little something about me breaking the schools most important rule when I meet you. But I doesn't matter. I don't care what he says."

The day passed and it was the final theory class with Helen I had the first time I came here.

"Kim. I want to talk with you after the lesson" she said when I had walked in and took a seat.

The lesson was short. I was still in my seat when everybody else was gone. Helen sat in front of me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I said after an awkward silence.

"I wanted to ask you something." Helen said. "First, where did you get that bracelet from?"

That was the weirdest question a teacher has ever asked me.

"It was a gift from my grand ma'." I said.

"Where did she get it from?"

"The bracelet have been in my family for generations. Just so you don't ask more about how she or she got it from. Truth is, I don't know."

"Okay. Second, who is that boy you always hang out with?"

"Just a guy I met on the first day. We've seen each other everyday since then."

"What's his name?"

I swallowed hard. If I said his name she'd probably figure out it was the dragon boy I was with everyday.

"Well?" Helen said with a strict tone in her voice.

"His... His name is... eh.."

Eventually, Helen lost her patience. She hit the table hard with her fist.

"IT'S THE DRAGONBOY YOU'RE SEEING ISN'T IT!"

I almost got frightened. Was a teacher really allowed to act like this towards its students?

"Why do you even care?" I said to her.

"That dragon boy is a threat against our school and for humanity!"

"You don't even care about how he feels! He's a person just like us! He just has a pair of wings! What's so threatening about that?"

"You don't know what he can do to you. He's still unstable with his dragon powers. One wrong move and he could kill you!"

"He has never tried to kill me."

"Then how do you explain your wound on you side? That was made by him, right?"

I placed my hand on my side. It didn't hurt anymore. I felt inside the bandage. I couldn't feel any scars. It was like the wound was never there.

"What wound?" I said and showed her my clean side. "I don't have any wound on my side. And if I did have it I wouldn't blame him for it."

"But you had a bandage and everything on you."

Then Ty suddenly came in to the classroom.

"What's going on here?" he said.

"I'm trying to learn the rule breaker a lesson." Helen said.

"Didn't we already had like six of them today?" I said.

"What did she do?" Ty said.

"She has broken the rule on chapter three, in paragraph thirteen, column four."

"WHAT?" Ty burst out. "That's the schools most important lesson!"

"Wasn't it you the one who said 'don't judge a book by its cover', Ty?"

"What I meant was 'don't judge a book by its cover, this guy looks like a nice person when he's actually a killer machine!"

Once again. That childish behavior from a grown up. He says that you're not supposed to judge a book by it's cover when he is judging Jack's cover himself and believe that he's a dangerous threat. I hated it. I glanced at my bracelet and remembered what my grandma said to me. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe I am the next generations dragon trainer.

"NOBODY CALLS MY JACK A KILLER MACHINE! I burst out. I was so freaking mad at him I started to take them down with force. Unfortunately, the teacher had more fighting experience and took me down to the floor at the very first moment. Helen grabbed my hair and pulled up my head.

"This is going to cost you." she spoke into my ear. "I've got a mission I promised _my_ ancestors in generations to get rid of every dragon that creates chaos in our world."

I suddenly remembered the book Jack showed to me.

"The dark creature. It was your ancestor. The creature who broke the peace my ancestor had created between dragons and humans. Why did she do that?"

Helen got quiet for a long time. She released my hair and my head fell down to the floor.

"You don't know why, right?" I said.

Just when I thought she was gonna hit me again, I heard a smash against the wall. I turned around and in front of me stood Jack. His wings was out and wide, as if he protected me.

"You!" Ty said. "You MONSTER!"

Ty attacked Jack but he avoided every hit and blocked the punches with his wings. You could see that Ty got more and more frustrated by every hit Jack was able to block. Then Ty pulled out his knife from his inner pocket in his shirt and was able to stab Jack in the stomach. Now I felt that fear again when I saw Jack for the first time. The blood flowed more the deeper he got in. I couldn't keep looking at him and attacked so he fell with his back to the ground.

"Stop hurting him!" I screamed. I punched him on the cheek, a punch on the other one, the first, the other, the first, the other.

"Kim! That's enough!" Jack said and was able to pulled me off from Ty. "He got what he deserved."

I saw the deep cut in his stomach. It almost made me wanna puke and I started crying.

"It's okay. Everything is alright now." Jack hugged me. Now I was safe. I felt safe in his arms. It felt like nothing could ruin this moments right now.

"Security guards to room M207. The object is on free foot." I heard Helen say.

"We've got to get out of here" Jack said and took my hand. We ran out of the room and before I knew it, we were surrounded by security guards and some people with lab robes. I recognized the black haired man who took me to the principal before.

"Hold on," Jack whispered in to my ear and grabbed a hold of me. Then we flew. Above the guards to the training hall where they had the Night Fury caged. We got in and hoped that no one would find us. But they found us anyways and surrounded us to a wall. All the guards aimed their guns at us. Me and Jack looked at each other for one moment. Then they shot. Jack protected me while he got all the bullets in the back and the wings. It was terrible to see his face by the pain from the bullets. Then he collapsed in to my lap.

What a horrible sight. Here lies the guy you love bleeding from a knife stab and gunshots. Yes you heard me. I loved Jack. I didn't want to see him die.

"The object is eliminated," one of the guards said. "Take the body to the nearest lab."

"NO!" I screamed hysterical. "HE IS NOT DEAD AND I WONT LET ANYBODY TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

"I'm sorry miss but this is a monster who..."

"Stop calling him a monster! Stop calling any dragon a monster! They're not dangerous and I can prove it!"

The lever that opened the doors to the Night Fury's cage was right next to me. I pulled it and the wall opened. All the guards got frightened. The Night Fury was too. It tried to scare them away with a powerful growl. But I gave it a sign to stop, with the bracelet. The Night Fury stood right up.

"Look, Night Fury, what the humans did to my friend."

The Night Fury looked at Jack's body and got angry but it was still calm.

"I want to show that dragons and humans can be equal."

I unlocked the Night Fury's cage and the Night Fury stepped out carefully. It walked up to me and stood beside me. All the guards was frozen by fear. Some of them put their weapons down as a sign that they've given up. The Night Fury smelled on Jack and gave me a gaze as a sign that he was still alive. And he was. He was breathing, he mumbled.

"Jack?" I said.

"Kim..." he got out with a weak voice. I stroke his cheek with the bracelet so he could feel the smell from it. Then he woke up. He rose up quickly and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back.

"You're alive," I cried. "You're alive."

"It's not like I'm gonna let a knife and some bullets get me separated from the one I love." He said.

"You love me?"

"From the moment we looked into each others eyes."

We looked at the guards. They were still stiff like frozen fish sticks.

"The door is open," I said. "You can leave if you want to."

Immediately the guards started to run to the door and then they were gone. I hugged Jack once again and we looked at each other. Then Jack leaned in and gave me a kiss.

"I love you," Jack said when we broke apart.

"I love you too," I said..

Then the door opened and the lab man with the black hair walked in.

"What do you want?" I said and stood in front of Jack.

"I want to help you," he said.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?"

"Because I know something about you that no one else does. And that 's what's going to make you trust me."

"And what is that?"

"Have you ever met your father?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just answer the question."

"No. I have never met my father. Apparently he was too busy with his job that he even missed my birth.

"That is not true!"

"How do you know? Did you knew my father?"

The man was quiet for a while. He tried to say something but it was like he was afraid to say it.

"I _am_ your father."

I felt how the silence crippled in to my head.

"I was there when you were born. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. Then someone called from the lab and said that an experiment was about to survive and they needed my help to make sure it didn't die. I kissed your head before I left and I thought I was going back but I got so busy to raise the experiment for sixteen years. The one who made me start thinking about you again was Jack when he mentioned that you met each other. I know that this sounds like a bunch of nonsense that just comes out of my mouth but it's true. Please, Kim you have to believe me."

Before he was able o say anything else, I ran up to him for a hug. This was my dad. I finally got to meet my father. I cried once again.

"I am so sorry about how I treated you, Jack. If I just had known from the beginning, I would've been against killing dragons these past years. I want to help you darling."

Just that he called me darling made me extremely happy.

"I know a way out where you can bring the dragon too."

I released my hug and he walked over to another corner with a lever where there stood a bunch of warning texts on. He pulled it and the roof opened. Then I sat quickly on the Night Fury's back and Jack sat behind me.

"Be careful," my dad said before we flew off.

We flew out and it was the most incredible feeling I've ever had. Then I saw the school yard where all the students stood with their jaws dropped. I landed the Night Fury on a roof. I hopped off and walked to the end of the roof.

"Students on the DS school!" I said to everyone. "As you can see, I've been able to tame a Night Fury. The dragon that only seniors are allowed to kill. When I started here, my first question was, why do we kill them? What's the reason we have to get rid of them? Why can't dragons and people live in an equal society? Many of you have probably heard of the Holy dragon trainer. She was the one who could tame dragons at the best. Now you're probably wondering how she did it. She used this." I showed my bracelet. Everybody mumbled and talked to each other.

"You're probably thinking. 'How can you control dragons with a bracelet?' This bracelet is not just any bracelet. It holds a special power dragons are attracted to. It has been in my family for generations. The first dragon trainer made this bracelet with her own hands. Now it's a new generation. I got this bracelet for a reason. A reason to change the world with. I am the new dragon trainer. I am tired to see dragons suffer without a proper reason. I am sick of the teachers judging dragons by their looks. I am sick of the hate the adults have been creating. I am here on this planet because I want to tear down the hate and create peace just like what my ancestor did."

I thought everyone was going to ignore what I said but apparently I convinced everyone and and they shouted to me about how to train a dragon and something similar.

"We're gonna need all the time we can get to convince the teachers to change their option about their thoughts about dragons."

In a couple of hours, I had quick courses in how to make a dragon trust you. At the end everyone headed for the principals office. I walked to the door and had Jack with me. I knocked on the door and the principal opened. His first reaction was when he saw me.

"How dare you to show up..." he was able to say until he saw Jack behind me. Then he got frightened and backed away until he hit his desk.

"Why have you brought this thing with you!"

"First of all, he's not a thing. He's a person with a name which is Jack. When are you going to learn it?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to change the teaching method on this school. I don't want to have a dragon slayer school anymore. I want a dragon training school."

"What do you mean?"

"The students shall be learning how to train dragons instead of killing them."

"This is impossible. Dragons are a pest and they will be gone no batter what!"

"Do you change your mind if the rest of the school is against it?"

"That can never happen."

"Then I have to ask you to go outside to the schoolyard or I can let my boyfriend do something against you."

"Okay, okay!"

The principal looked so defenseless when he had Jack behind him. We got out to the schoolyard and there, all the students was capable to treat the dragons as if they were regular pets. The principal got mute.

"How can they...?" the principal said.

"They learned that violence is not always the best answer to everything." I said. "It haven't been this peaceful since a hundred years ago. When the first holy dragon trainer was alive."

"Fine! You get want you want! Only if I never have to see these dragons and their chaos they create! I quit!"

HE walked away to his car and drove away as fast as he could. Then everybody on the schoolyard started cheering and some dragons shot on or two fireballs that made it look like fireworks.

"You did it dragon trainer," Jack said while he held my hand. "The peace is rebuilt."

"I probably couldn't have done anything without you." I said and took his other hand. We kissed each other once again.

"Who should it be now? Jack said.

"Who should be what?" I asked.

"Who should take over as principal now that the old one quit?"

"I think I know."

"Dad? Are you here?" I said.

"Come in honey," my dad said from the office.

I walked in.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just came to ask if you like being a principal."

"I like it very much. I get to see you everyday and I finally don't have to wear that annoying lab robe all the time."

"Just so you know. Me and Jack thought about going out for dinner tonight if it's okay."

"As long as you have fun with your boyfriend, it's more than okay."

"Thanks dad." I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek and then went to my locker. On the way I could see new students and new teachers who was in the middle of dragon training. Everyone greeted me when I passed by. By my locker I saw my boyfriend. The dragon boy Jack.

My name is Kim Crawford. I live in a world where dragons are our pets. Everyone in my neighborhood would do anything to know hot to train a dragon. That is what the dragon training school, The DT School, is all about.


End file.
